Jersey Shore (TV series)
| last_aired = | related = Geordie Shore Warsaw Shore The Pauly D Project Snooki & Jwoww The Show with Vinny The Valleys The Only Way is Essex }} Jersey Shore is an American reality television series which ran on MTV from December 3, 2009 to December 20, 2012 in the United States. The series follows the lives of eight housemates spending their summer at the Jersey Shore in the U.S. state of New Jersey. Season 2 followed the cast escaping the cold northeast winter to Miami Beach, Florida, with Season 3 returning to the Jersey Shore. The fourth season, filmed in Italy, premiered on August 4, 2011. The show returned for a fifth season, at Seaside Heights, New Jersey on January 5, 2012. The fifth-season finale aired on March 15, 2012. On March 19, 2012, MTV confirmed that the series would return for their sixth season. On August 30, 2012, MTV announced that the Jersey Shore would end after the sixth season, which premiered on October 4. The series finale aired on December 20, 2012. The show debuted amid large amounts of controversy regarding the use of the words "Guido/Guidette", portrayal of Italian-Americans due to the fact some of the members of the cast were not of Italian descent and for perpetuating stereotypes, as well as scrutiny from locals because the cast members were not residents of the area. ‘Jersey Shore’ cast all Italians? Fuggedaboutit! The University of Chicago and the University of Oklahoma are among the educational institutions that have had classes or conferences about the show. In 2010, the cast of Jersey Shore were named on Barbara Walters' 10 Most Fascinating People list, and the series has since been exported to dozens of countries worldwide. In Japan the series was titled 'MTV Jersey Shore - the New Jersey life of macaroni rascals'. CNN Travel|access-date=2016-10-04}} There are several remakes of the show in other countries, with two set in the United Kingdom; the well-known Geordie Shore, set in Newcastle upon Tyne, England, and The Valleys, which is filmed and set in Cardiff, Wales.The Valleys a "direct spinoff" of Geordie Shore Another remake of the show is Gandía Shore, set in Gandía, Spain. Acapulco Shore was announced in January 2014, with the premiere to take place in September 2014. Cast Episodes Production history VH1 producer Anthony Beltempo proposed the idea of a show focusing on the "guido" lifestyle for TV, in the form of a competition series. Executive producer SallyAnn Salsano, who previously worked on A Shot at Love with Tila Tequila, devised a new concept, inspired by her summers in a Jersey summer shore house, and retained casting director Doron Ofir to find the cast. MTV Networks President Van Toffler felt that the series "loud, young, bold" style was better suited to MTV's sensibilities than VH1, and MTV programming executive Tony DiSanto felt that "[After The Hills], it was time to go for a more authentic approach, like a documentary." Van Toffler described the casting process by saying they looked for "candor, honesty, boldness and a very combustible, chaotic mess. You could honestly say none of these people were traditionally beautiful."Schneider, Michael. "Jersey Shore: In Their Own Words", TV Guide, March 14, 2011, Pages 10-11 in May 2011.]] The series follows the lives of eight housemates spending their summer in a summer share in Seaside Heights, New Jersey, known as The Jersey Shore House. Season 1 followed cast members Angelina Pivarnick, Jennifer Farley, Michael Sorrentino, Nicole Polizzi, Paul DelVecchio, Ronald Ortiz-Magro, Samantha Giancola, and Vincenzo Guadagnino at the Jersey Shore. Jersey Shore premiered on December 3, 2009, with back-to-back episodes, averaging 1.375 million viewers. Although the initial ratings were considered unimpressive to Salsano, they slowly grew in popularity, and was the subject of parody on Saturday Night Live after the third week, a turnaround that MTV executive Tony DiSanto calls "the fastest 0 to 60 I've ever seen on a show". Season 1 posted strong growth every week and ranked #1 in its time period versus all cable competition among P12–34 (people 12 to 34 years old) during the first quarter of 2010, with a season high 2.6 rating for the finale. The season 1 finale audience, 4.8 million, was more than triple that of the premiere, an increase of more than 3.4 million, and was MTV’s highest rated original series telecast in almost two years. Overall, the season 1 averaged 2.7 million viewers. In an article in Rolling Stone, it was mentioned that the house had 35 remote-controlled cameras in fixed locations, 12 hand-held ones, one IMX camera and six DV cameras. Nicole Polizzi said that: After Season 1, the cast negotiated pay raises, though both they and DiSanto explained that it was not contentious, and was given undue weight by the press. Rather than wait until the next New Jersey summer for Season 2, the production moved to Miami. In January 2010, MTV announced that a second season consisting of 12 episodes had been ordered and would air that summer. It would follow all of the first-season cast as they avoided the cold northeast winter by relocating to the South Beach, Florida. In May 2010 the cast relocated back to the Jersey Shore for the rest of filming, but it was later determined that the production company had enough footage from the Miami shoot to fill the entire second season, and that the footage to be shot at the Jersey Shore would be used for a third season. The second season premiered on July 29, 2010, averaging 5.252 million viewers. Season 2 was the #1 television series in the P12-34 demographic for the summer of 2010 across all TV and has also posted continued growth every week. On July 20, 2010, MTV announced that the cast would return for a third season, with the exception of Pivarnick. Season 3 returned to the original Jersey Shore summer setting, and replaced Angelina with Deena Nicole Cortese, a longtime friend of Polizzi. The season's January 6, 2011 premiere was viewed by a record 8.45 million viewers, making it MTV's most viewed series telecast ever. The second episode of the season once again set a series and MTV high at the time, with 8.56 million viewers, only to set another record with the airing of the fourth episode, which garnered 8.87 million viewers. On January 25, 2011, it was confirmed that the show had been renewed for a fourth season, to be filmed in Italy during the first half of 2011. The fourth season premiered August 4, 2011. MTV confirmed in June 2011 that the fifth season would return to Seaside Heights.Thompson, Brian. "MTV's "Jersey Shore" Crew Returns to NJ for 5th Season". NBC. June 6, 2011 Believed complications caused by Nicole Polizzi's pregnancy, and several cast members (including Polizzi, DelVecchio, and Farley) receiving spin-offs sparked talk about the future of the series past the fifth season, however on March 19, 2012, MTV officially confirmed that the series would return for a sixth season, with all cast members returning. Filming for the sixth season took place in mid-2012, and featured Polizzi nearly eight months pregnant. MTV said in a statement, "While things will definitely be a little different this time when they hit the boardwalk, their trademark hilarity and family dysfunction will remain the same". Jersey Shore house | building_type = House | governing_body = Private | location = 1209 Ocean Terrace, Seaside Heights, New Jersey, 08751 | known for = Jersey Shore | square footage = 1,896 }} The Jersey Shore house is the name given to the house used on MTV show Jersey Shore. Located in Seaside Heights, the house was used during the first season, starting on December 3, 2009, and was used on the show in four out of the six seasons. Since the show's cancellation, the house is currently being rented out for days at a time.jersey-shore-house-rental The house was characterized by its unique decor and the hot tub. During the filming of Jersey Shore, the house was decorated with Scarface posters and Cadillac symbols and wheels. The house is also home to the duck phone, a home telephone in the form of a mallard duck.'Jersey Shore' house, duck phone and all, yours for $3,500 a night | NJ.com All of the furniture that is seen on the show was brought in by MTV, including the hot tub, for which they needed a permit from Seaside Heights when filming. When filming season three onward, the home was equipped with 35 remote-controlled cameras in fixed locations throughout the home and the camera crew consisted of twelve handheld cameras, one IMX Camera, and six DV Cameras. Media and merchandise DVD releases On February 23, 2010, Amazon.com and MTV teamed up to release Jersey Shore on DVD. The title theme, "Get Crazy" by LMFAO has been changed. Other songs have been changed since their original air date as well. A retail release by Paramount Home Entertainment with added commentary was released on July 20. Although it is claimed the DVDs are uncensored, the video and some audio is still censored. The DVD also includes special features include deleted scenes, the reunion special, "Tips From The Situation and Snooki", "Before the Shore", and the "Jersey Shore Makeover with Michael Cera", amongst others. On December 28, 2010 the Season 2 Uncensored DVD was released. On July 26, 2011 the Season 3 Uncensored DVD was released. On December 27, 2011 the Season 4 Uncensored DVD was released. On August 28, 2012 the Season 5 Uncensored DVD was released. Soundtrack and literature A soundtrack to the series was released as Jersey Shore Soundtrack by MTV and Universal Republic on July 20, 2010. Aimed to create the perfect summer playlist, the album features songs from a variety of artists including Enrique Iglesias, Pitbull, Taio Cruz, Ludacris, Lil Jon, 3OH!3, David Guetta, Fergie, Chris Willis, Girlicious and LMFAO as well as DJs like Deadmau5, Steve Aoki, Tiësto, Diplo, Paul Oakenfold and Delvecchio. A deluxe edition of the album was also released containing a bonus CD featuring songs inspired from the first season of the show, like LMFAO's "Get Crazy". The first single off the album was Enrique Iglesias' "I Like It", whose video also featured the Jersey Shore cast. In September 2010, Matthew Wilkening of AOL Radio ranked Delvecchio's rap song off the soundtrack, "(It's Time to) Beat Dat Beat", as the #1 Worst Song Ever on the list of the 100 Worst Songs Ever; as a bonus, Wilkening used Delvecchio's quote as the reason for the #1 list: "Being a guido's a way of life. I don't represent all Italians, I represent myself. I started this whole GTL shit (Gym, Tan, Laundry). You have to stay fresh to death." # Enrique Iglesias - "I Like It" (feat. Pitbull) # Taio Cruz - "Break Your Heart" (Mixin Marc and Tony Svejda Edit) (feat. Ludacris) # L.M.F.A.O. - "Get Crazy" # Lil Jon - "Hey" (feat. 3OH!3) # Deadmau5 - "Ghosts N Stuff" (feat. Rob Swire) # David Guetta & Chris Willis - "Gettin' Over You" (feat. Fergie & L.M.F.A.O.) # Steve Aoki - "I'm In The House" (feat. Zuper Blahq) # Tiesto vs. Diplo - "Come On" # Paul Oakenfold - "Pump It Up" # Richard Vission & Static Revenger starring Luciana - "I Like That" # Kid Sister - "Look Out Weekend" (feat. Nina Sky) # Girlicious - "Drank" # Lil Jon - "Work It Out" (feat. Pitbull) # Midi Mafia - "Last Call" # Die Atzen - "Disco Pogo" # DJ Pauly D - "Beat Dat Beat (It's Time To)" Featuring Jaylyn Ducati A quote book titled Gym, Tanning, Laundry: The Official Jersey Shore Quote Book (ISBN 978-1-4391-9682-3) was released by MTV on June 15, 2010. The book also includes a bonus DVD with the most memorable moments from season one of the show. A sticker book titled Jersey Shore Sticker Activity Book (ISBN 0-7666-3904-5) was also released on the same date, as well as a 2011 wall calendar (ISBN 0-7407-9797-2) by Andrews McMeel Publishing. Other Other merchandise relating to the show have also been released, including talking bobblehead dolls of the cast, a beach game set, Halloween costumes, a "Gym Tanning Laundry (GTL)" labeled sports bottle, "The Situation - Official App" for iPhone, as well as various T-shirts. Merchandise|publisher=MTV|accessdate=July 26, 2010}} The cast of Jersey Shore appeared on the 2010 MTV Video Music Awards on September 12, 2010. Nicole Polizzi appeared on TLC's Cake Boss episode "Snookie, Super Anthony & a Ship" on November 8, 2010, in which she orders a cake for her mom. Polizzi also appeared on the March 14, 2011 edition of WWE Raw as the guest host and she wrestled a professional wrestling match on April 4, 2011 at WrestleMania XXVII. Jennifer Farley and Angelina Pivarnick appeared on various episodes of TNA Impact in 2011. The cast of Jersey Shore appears on MTV's Season 4 of Disaster Date, starring Jen Lilley, Lauren Zima, Cale Hartmann, Jason Karasev, Russell Pitts, Hasan Minhaj, Diarra Kilpatrick, and Kara Luiz. Angelina Pivarnick appeared in the show NY Ink in which she got a tattoo that shows her time in Jersey Shore. Controversy and criticism In 2010, MTV received criticism from Italian American organizations for the way in which they marketed the show, as it liberally used the word Guido to describe the cast members. The term "guido" is generally regarded as an ethnic slur when referring to Italians and Italian Americans. One promotion stated that the show was to follow, "eight of the hottest, tannest, craziest Guidos", while yet another advertisement stated, "show exposes one of the tri-state area's most misunderstood species ... the GUIDO. Yes, they really do exist! Our Guidos and Guidettes will move into the ultimate beach house rental and indulge in everything the Seaside Heights, New Jersey scene has to offer." Cast members Snooki and JWoww are not ethnically Italian. Snooki is Chilean, but was adopted as an infant by Italian American parents. Jwoww is of Irish and Spanish descent. Ronnie, Sweetheart, and Angelina on the other hand are only of partial Italian descent. Ronnie is part Puerto Rican. Sweetheart is part Greek. Angelina is part Polish. Prior to the series debut, UNICO National formally requested that MTV cancel the show.Breaking News, Unico.org In a letter to the network, UNICO called the show a "... direct, deliberate and disgraceful attack on Italian Americans ..." UNICO National President Andre DiMino said in a statement "MTV has festooned the 'bordello-like' house set with Italian flags and green, white and red maps of New Jersey while every other cutaway shot is of Italian signs and symbols. They are blatantly as well as subliminally bashing Italian-Americans with every technique possible ..." Around this time, other Italian-American organizations joined the fight, including the National Italian American Foundation, the Order Sons of Italy in America and the internet watch-dog ItalianAware. MTV responded to the controversy by issuing a press release which stated in part, "the Italian-American cast takes pride in their ethnicity. We understand that this show is not intended for every audience and depicts just one aspect of youth culture." Since the calls for the show's removal, several sponsors have requested that their ads not be aired during the show. These sponsors include Dell, Domino's and American Family Insurance. Governor Christie and the series' portrayal of New Jersey In a February 2010 interview, New Jersey Governor Chris Christie called the show "negative for New Jersey" because most of the cast members are not from the state. According to Christie, the program "takes a bunch of New Yorkers and drops them at the Jersey Shore and tries to make America feel like this is the real New Jersey". Governor Christie took action against the series by trying to encourage people to experience the real Jersey Shore for themselves rather than watch it through MTV: "I can tell people: They want to know what New Jersey really is? I welcome them to come to New Jersey any time." A Fairleigh Dickinson University PublicMind poll released in February 2010 showed that 59% of Americans who had seen the show had a favorable view of New Jersey compared to only 44% of those that had not seen the show. The FDU poll repeated the national telephone survey in 2011 and showed similar results.Fairleigh Dickinson University's PublicMind (July 18, 2011). TV Reality Show 'Jersey Shore' Promotes Jersey Release. Retrieved from http://publicmind.fdu.edu/2011/snooki/ Consequently, poll director Peter Woolley concluded that “These measures... suggest the show isn’t hurting the nation’s view of the state. In fact, it may be promoting one of the state’s best features--not Snooki, but the shore itself.""Poll: 'Shore' doesn't hurt Jersey's image" UPI.com, July 18, 2011 http://www.upi.com/Odd_News/2011/07/18/Poll-Shore-doesnt-hurt-Jerseys-image/UPI-42071311009470/. Retrieved 9.19.11 Nonetheless, in September 2011, Governor Christie vetoed a $420,000 tax incentive awarded to the show by the New Jersey Economic Development Authority, stating: "As chief executive, I am duty-bound to ensure that taxpayers are not footing a $420,000 bill for a project which does nothing more than perpetuate misconceptions about the state and its citizens." Reception Ratings Cast spin-offs On April 7, 2011, MTV announced it had picked up two spin-off shows featuring cast members Nicole, Jenny and Pauly, picking up twelve episodes of each show. One show focuses on Nicole and Jenny living together in their own apartment and is titled Snooki & JWoww. "PHOTOS: Snooki, JWoww move into old Jersey City firehouse for 'Jersey Shore' spinoff". NJ.com. February 26, 2012. The other show follows Pauly jet-setting around the country for various DJ gigs and is titled The Pauly D Project. Filming for both shows started at the end of 2011 and premiered in 2012. SallyAnn Salsano of 495 Productions (Jersey Shore) is the executive producer of both spin-offs. The Pauly D Project was cancelled after one season. Remakes Seven official remakes have been made, two in the United Kingdom, one in Spain, one in Russia, one in Poland, and one in Mexico. A internatiol crossover, MTV Super Shore, was co-produced by MTV South Europe and MTV Latin America. Other somewhat similar shows to Jersey Shore that have been planned or aired, include: * K-Town (Koreatown, Los Angeles) * Brighton Beach (Coney Island neighborhood of New York City) * Party Down South (Murrells Inlet, South Carolina) * Wicked Summer (Boston, Massachusetts) * Tehrangeles (Persian-Americans from Los Angeles) * Oh Oh Cherso and'' Oh Oh Tirol'' follows a group of lower class Dutch youths from the Hague as they spend their vacations in Hersonissos, Greece, and Kirchberg, Austria. * Kongerne af Marielyst (The Kings of Marielyst), (Marielyst, Denmark) * The GC (New Zealand Maori living in Australia's Gold Coast) * The Shire (Sydney, Australia) * Lake Shore (Toronto, Ontario) * Les Ch'tis, Les Marseillais (France)Television.telerama.fr * Tallafornia (Ireland) * Kungarna av Tylösand (Sweden) * Suomen hulluimmat bilettäjät (Finland) See also References External links * * Category:2000s American television series Category:2009 American television series debuts Category:2010s American television series Category:2012 American television series endings Category:American reality television series Category:English-language television programming Category:Jersey Shore Category:MTV television series Category:Television shows filmed in Miami Category:Television shows set in Miami Category:Television shows set in New Jersey Category:Works about Italian-American culture Category:2009 television series debuts Category:2012 television series endings